


Green Light

by echowolfM



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echowolfM/pseuds/echowolfM
Summary: She couldn't even remember if the light was green.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 208





	Green Light

Evelynn took a long drag of her cigarette, savoring the feel and smell before letting it out in one long breath. She had smoked it all the way down to the butt, and she sighed while putting out the last embers, grinding it into the stone she was sitting on before tossing it in her now empty soda can.

Evelynn had promised herself that it would be the last one for the night. That she would head home once she had drawn every last whiff of nicotine from the cheap paper, but she pulled another from her pack anyways.

Her old lighter easily clicked open and she stared at the little flame it produced, trying to halfheartedly convince herself to put it out and go back. Her resolved crumbled as the flame dragged something dark and dreadful from her memories.

She had been dazed. Vision blurred, head spinning, and yet she knew she was in her car. The world had turned sideways. When she looked through the driver’s side window, she was greeted with concrete. Glass and blood was spattered about, and just as Evelynn began to give in to sleep, her mind flashed to her passenger. Taking a moment to gather some strength, she turned her head.

Akali was slumped over the center console, seat belt keeping her from completely falling to the concrete behind Evelynn’s head yet also disturbingly leaving her hanging, completely lifeless and upsettingly out of reach. Evelynn’s arms wouldn’t respond, she herself was suspended just off the car door because of her own seatbelt and her attention began to turn to a bright, wavering light in front of the car.

Flames.

Evelynn hissed at the memory, quickly lighting the cigarette and snapping the lighter closed. As she took another long drag, she refocused her mind by trying to remember how long it had been since she had last smoked.

Her answer surprised even herself.

Seven years. She had stopped when an old friend, Karthus, had a scare concerning lung cancer. Evelynn never considered herself a smoker, only ever making her way through a twenty pack every three or so months. She quit the day he told her about it and had helped him overcome a long denied addiction to them as well.

The thought made her wince as she counted how many were left in her pack. Sixteen. She winced even harder as she checked the time. 2:50am. Well, four in an hour wasn’t the worst… Karth would probably tear her a new one if he ever found out though.

Looking out over the Cliffside, Evelynn let out a sigh, leaning back on the rock and shivering slightly as a sudden gust of wind came off the sea.

She had woken up almost in a panic three hours earlier. After convincing Ahri, one of her oldest and closest friends, that she was just dreaming and not in pain, Evelynn had waited patiently for sleep to take her into that hellscape again. Back to the car and the seatbelt that held her both away from Akali and at the fire’s mercy, only to suddenly have an intense craving for a cigarette.

It had given her a reason to get out of bed. To quietly sneak out and hunt down the closest gas station and waste a few hours instead of battling for sleep. In her hurry to leave, she had completely forgotten her wallet and ended up having to scrounge for loose cash in her car and secure the remaining three fifty from a hopelessly enamored high schooler in exchange for her number.

Poor boy. His friends had encouraged him and whooped and hollered in the parking lot as he flaunted his success. She gave him the number only because she fully intended to pay him back for his charity.

She couldn’t smoke in the car though. It was a rental and she didn’t want her friends to know she had done anything of the sort. She had found a quiet spot along the road while driving back. There was enough room on the cliff to park the car completely off the road and still be several feet away from it as she attempted to relax in the chilled air.

It had taken a lot of Evelynn’s willpower to not panic while driving, memories of that night constantly flashing through her mind whenever she saw someone else’s headlights or a very reflective sign.

A shiver overtook her body as the image of Akali stiffening suddenly before attempting to disappear into her seat as a blinding light flooded through the passenger side window.

Evelynn bit her lip, now trying to remember more. But there was nothing. She couldn’t remember a license plate, the driver’s silhouette, or even the type of car that t-boned them in the intersection. All she could remember was the flooding light.

A hand unconsciously reached for the left side of her head, and she teased the bruised skin surrounding her stitches, allowing the pain she felt to justify her lack of memory.

Memory loss and concussions weren’t mutually exclusive events. It didn’t remove the guilt though.

She couldn’t even remember if the damned light was green.

She took a harsh drag as the doubt crawled up her skin. Witnesses said it was green. Paramedics recalled two parked cars perfectly lined up at the intersection when they arrived, their owners abandoning them there to lend a hand and drag them both away from the fire immediately after it happened.

It wasn’t her fault.

Evelynn battled down the guilt, using nicotine and the crash report as her main weapons of choice. She finished off her fourth more quickly than the others and lit a fifth without a second thought.

She was so focused on fighting her thoughts that she didn’t even hear the voice that called out to her until it was at her side.

“Ma’am, are you alright?” The officer asked her.

Evelynn felt as if she had jumped out of her own skin, but her body only quickly turned towards the officer.

She was a short woman but wore the full uniform of an American policeman.

“Fine, officer.” She curled her lips into a pleasant smile. “How can I help you?”

The officer hesitated at the response, uncertainty written all over her face. “May I sit?”

Evelynn blinked for a second, then picked up her can and keys before scooting over to make room on the rock.

“Is something wrong, officer…” Evelynn trailed off.

“Dales.” The woman gave her a gentle smile as she removed her hat, revealing a mess of short, dirty blonde hair that was haphazardly tied back. “Noticed your car was pulled over. Thought it was abandoned until you lit your lighter.”

“I hope pulling over isn’t illegal.” Evelynn hid her annoyance at the stranger’s presence under a sickeningly sweet tone of worry.

“No, it’s not. It’s just strange for this time of night.” Dales brushed at her hat, dusting off something Evelynn could not see. “Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I see,” Evelynn could already guess why the officer had pulled over. “Truly, I am well. I woke up with this terrible need for a smoke but my roommates detest the habit. I find it easier to relax without their judgment.”

“Ah,” The officer nodded, but even in the darkness she could sense the woman wasn’t convinced. “Mind if I bum one off you?”

Evelynn bit back a reflexive, sharp comment and offered her one. She didn’t need an argment tonight. “Sure. I’m afraid they’re cheap, though.”

“I honestly like the cheap stuff.” The officer gladly accepted the cigarette. “I was about to take a smoke break when I saw your car. There’s a gas station down the way that carries my favorite brand.”

“Oh?” Evelynn withheld a sigh as she offered her lighter. The officer surprised her by pushing it away though.

“Sorry, not comfortable with lighters.”

“Don’t tell me you still use matches, darling?” Evelynn couldn’t withhold the tease, allowing herself to relax a little at the strange gesture.

“Yep. Lite it and you’ll see why.” The officer challenged lightly, also not hiding the humor in her voice.

Evelynn raised an eyebrow, but settled her face into an even look before lighting the lighter. The officer had her hand out between the two, and Evelynn barely caught her gasp as her eyes locked on the badly burned skin.

“Lighter sprung a leak. It was a cheap old thing, but still scared the shit out of me. Haven’t been able to handle one since.”

Steadying herself, Evelynn tried to casually offer her lighter, playing off her break in character as she flicked it closed. “I’m afraid I don’t have any matches. I can hold it for you.”

Dales let out a sudden, deep sigh. “Mind telling me your name first?”

Evelynn tilted her head to the side. “Evelynn.”

“Evelynn, what happened to your lip?”

Evelynn unconsciously reached a hand up and brushed against her lips. Pain sparked through the sensitive skin and she took back her lighter, turning away from the officer.

“Car accident.”

“Ouch.” Dales winced, but Evelynn could see out of the corner of her eye that she still wasn’t convinced. “Hit the steering wheel?”

“Don’t know. I can’t remember much of it.”

“Only flashes?”

Evelynn’s patience for the woman was quickly running out. She didn’t want to talk about it at all, let alone with a stranger. Her response was now openly annoyed and hostile. “Yes.”

“Wish mine was like that in the beginning.” Dales leaned back on her hands and looked out over the cliff. “I could remember every second of it. My daughter was lucky enough to pass out on impact. Tortured me for years. Now, just small flashes pop up in nightmares ever once in a while.”

Evelynn didn’t know how to respond for a moment. But anything that kept her mind away from the present was almost eagerly accepted. Sensing the conversation was away from her own predicament, Eve allowed herself to soften up. “Was your daughter alright?”

“Somehow, yeah.” Dales laughed. “Kids are rubbery. She sulked for a few days, had nightmares and was afraid of cars for a little while, but as soon as her arm was freed from the cast, it was like it had never happened.”

The two sat quietly for a few moments. Evelynn’s mind unfortunately couldn’t help but wander to Akali. The poor girl was barely an adult herself. Ahri’s warnings echoed through her head.

_“Don’t lay a finger on that poor girl!”_ She had scolded. _“She’s barely legal, you dirty cougar.”_

Evelynn knew Ahri was only teasing. _“I’d better inform you poor Sona of her status as a Cougar as well, then! I didn’t know four years was such a terrible gap between two willing adults.”_

She knew Ahri was more worried for Akali than Evelynn. Inexperience and immaturity left her more vulnerable to absolute heartbreak if things turned sour. Guilt once again clawed at her stomach.

If Evelynn had listened, Akali wouldn’t have been with her that night.

“Did you have anyone else in the car with you?” Dales’ question caught her completely off guard.

Evelynn met Dale with silence at first, but for some strange reason, she answered anyways. “Yes. My… friend.”

“Is she alright?”

Evelynn’s throat closed and her eyes burned. She turned her attention back to the cigarette in her hand, forcing herself to take a drag and a breath before answering. “No. She’s been in a coma for two weeks.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Dales sounded like she meant it, but Evelynn couldn’t look at her. Couldn’t face the pity.

According to Ahri, Evelynn had been out for six hours after the accident. She escaped the carnage with nothing but a concussion, a few broken ribs, sprained ankle, dislocated shoulder, bruises, and contusions. Akali hadn’t been nearly as lucky.

Major internal bleeding, broken arm, collarbone, and leg, six broken ribs, and a concussion so bad that when they tried to wake her the first time, she immediately had a seizure, alongside deep bruising and _many_ contusions.

Evelynn nearly gagged at the memory of Akali’s deep blue eyes slowly rolling into the back of her head, her body turning rigid and shaking violently. All she could do was watch from her wheelchair as Ahri ran for help and their other friend, Kai’sa desperately held Akali down to keep her from falling off the narrow bed.

The officer seemed to realize something was wrong. “You believe in a God?”

“No,”

“Would you be offended if I gave her a little prayer?”

“Of course not.” Despite her nonbelief, Evelynn always felt a sense of reverence for those who did. To believe so strongly in a higher power was endearing, and whenever she heard of others praying for her or those close to her, she felt as if someone were trying to pass their sense of safety and purpose onto her. To share their well wishes in such a personal way was always touching, even if she didn’t believe it herself.

“Dear God, please watch over Miss Evelynn’s friend. Something terrible and unfair has happened and I’m sure both could use a little hand during this hard time. Please watch over…” Dales looked over to her.

“Akali.”

“Please watch over Akali and help her heal.” Dales gave a short amen and picked up her hat, dusting it off again before handing back the cigarette.

“I could still lite it for you.” Evelynn offered.

“Don’t smoke, ma’am. Sorry for foolin you.” Dales gave her a soft smile. “I was just worried about you. Wanted to get a good look at you without shining a light in your face.”

Evelynn narrowed her eyes suspiciously, immediately offended at having been tricked, but eventually she had to admit that Dales was quite the liar. She had her fooled easily. “What, did you take me for a beaten down wife? Possibly at the end of her rope?”

It was now her turn to have Dale completely stunned into silence. The joke was a cruel one for a stranger, but Evelynn couldn’t quite care. She guessed what the officer had mistaken her for from the moment she saw the woman. Her own pride wouldn’t allow her to be compared to a victim. Not in the state she was in, and especially not by a stranger.

But yet again, the officer did something she did not expect. Pulling out her flashlight, Dales flicked it on and pointed it to what Evelynn had assumed was a sign and some bushes.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t what she thought it was.

It was a marker. Alyssa Parker was neatly burned into the wood, along with a birth and death date, and it was surrounded by flowers and large stuffed animals.

“Poor kid was constantly in and out of hospitals. We tried for the better part of a year to get her away from her boyfriend, but not even her parents believed her. According to a witness, she drove over without any kind of hesitation. I was pretty close to the case. My heart dropped to my stomach when I saw your car there. Thought I was too late when I saw it was empty, but then I saw your light.”

Evelynn felt guilt crash over her like a horrid wave. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Soon as I saw you were alright and not swimming with the sharks, the relief nearly took me off my feet. I’m just glad you aren’t on the ledge.” Dales’ laugh was hollow, and Evelynn could guess what was going to follow. “Can you do me a favor though?”

“Depends on what it is?” Evelynn tried to return some humor to the conversation by adding some sultriness to her voice. It didn’t land at all.

“Can you let me escort you home? Just for my own sanity?”

Evelynn put out her cigarette and dropped it in the can. Her fist clenched around the box as she mentally counted them out. Fifteen left, if she counted the one the officer still held. The one Evelynn still hadn’t taken back. Remembering her promise to Karth, she stood and gave the officer a smile.

“Only if you take these with you.” She offered up the small box, and the officer gladly took it.

By the time Evelynn returned to her hotel, it was almost four in the morning. She expected to have to sneak in and play off her exhaustion in the morning for a rough night. What she didn’t expect was both of her friends waiting for her at the door.

“What’s going on?” Evelynn asked smoothly, perfectly hiding all her surprise and feigning ignorance at their annoyance.

Ahri opened her mouth to speak, but then she stopped. Sniffing the air, she eyed Evelynn angrily. “I _hope_ you get cancer.”

“How rude!” Evelynn retorted, but there was no anger behind it. Ahri knew Evelynn’s past with Karth and cigarettes, and Evelynn knew Ahri’s past with three of her four grandparents dying of cancers related to smoking. She also knew how it appeared to be not even two weeks out of a hospital and smoking like there was no tomorrow.

“You two can fight later,” Kai’sa’s eyes were glittering with tears, and Evelynn’s stomach rolled with fear. “Akali’s awake.”

Evelynn didn’t say a word. She simply turned around and headed back to the car. Ahri took the keys from her and the three sped off to the hospital.

Awake was sort of an overstatement.

Was Akali awake in the sense of not being in a coma? Yes. Was she very lucid or aware of her surroundings or of what happened? Absolutely not.

Ahri was busy speaking to the doctors when Akali haphazardly muttered something about being thirsty and Kai’sa immediately dashed off to find her a drink.

Slowly but surely, Akali became more aware.

“Eve, what happened?”

Evelynn had to choke back a sob. “We were in an accident, dear. I’m so sorry.”

“How?”

The question caught her off guard. “I don’t quite remember.” She let out a deep sigh. “Someone hit us on your side, and then took off.”

“But the light was green…”

Evelynn blinked. “What?”

“Why’d we get hit if our light was green?”

Evelynn watched her partner carefully, completely unable to speak as tears ran down her cheeks. Leaning forwards, she placed a kiss on Akali’s lips. “I don’t know, Kali.”

Akali suddenly grimaced. “Eww…”

Part of Evelynn was hurt, but she was mostly too happy to see that Kali was alive and her mind seemed to now be as foggy as it normally was when she was half asleep. “Sorry.”

“Were you… smoking?”

“…Yes.”

“Maybe brush your teeth with some germ-x before you give kisses next time?”

Evelynn chuckled and ran the back of her fingers against Akali’s cheek. “Of course. I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> meant to post this ages ago.   
whoops.


End file.
